


Keith X Reader

by KonataDMC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Help from a transcript, Mentioned suicide, Reader-Insert, Voltron wikia, it makes sense once you read, the reader isnt suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Y/n had just begun her 101st rewatching of Dreamworks' Voltron: Legendary Defender. She hears a rustling in her back garden sometime through watching the first episode and sees a portal that's all too similar to the wormholes on the series.A small peek won't hurt right?





	1. Portal to another world

_101st run already?_ Y/n smiled and bounced onto her couch, the fabric straining and sinking at her weight. After half an hour Y/n heard a sound she had never heard before from her back garden.

Phone in hand, she hopped past the kitchen and to her back door. She noticed the room had and faint blue-- or maybe even turquoise- glow and opened her door.

The sight that met her was a swirling sapphire with symbols in a lighter shade that she couldn't read. Y/n widened her eyes. "It's... the Voltron wormhole!" She squeaked.

She began to panic. "D-Do I go now? Do I grab some things...? What if they can't hold it for long..?" She finally made a decision. "In I go!" She ran into the portal.

* * *

 "Where...?" Y/n gasped. "This is... Keith's shack?" She looked around, taking in the sight of the red paladin's shack. The more she looked around the more nostalgic she felt. She saw multiple red jackets and the smell of what she assumed to be Keith filled her nostrils. 

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Y/n turned and saw the raven's mullet. "I- there was a portal--" Keith raised an eyebrow at Y/n's sigh. "You left the door unlocked." 

"Look. I don't know who you are... or how you picked my door lock, but you better not be here when I get back." Y/n smirked. 

"Or what? You'll threaten me with that knife of yours? I'm pretty sure Iverson would love to know where you're hiding out. Especially after what you did to his eye." Keith widened his eyes. "I bet Iverson could get a pretty penny out of you. A penny you don't have."

 _Wow, I never knew I had that in me! Aha! Yeah! Go me!_  Y/n chuckled to herself. Keith sighed. "Fine. Just stay here."  _Haha. Nope. I wanna see Space Dad too._

* * *

 Keith left Y/n in the shack and went to the Garrison on his hover bike. Y/n left the shack and tried to keep up with Keith while also staying far enough away so that he doesn't notice she's there.

She finally caught up to Keith's bike. It was rider-less and she saw the Garrison staff running towards a large cloud of smoke. "I'm late!" She said to herself, rushing inside.

"Nope. No, you - No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro." Y/n sighed in relief. She just managed to catch up to the good bit.

"Who are you?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance. We were in the same class at the Garrison." Lance scoffed, as if it was something everyone should know. 

The two boys finished their little squabble and Keith looked in Y/n's direction. "What're you doing here?!" The others looked in her direction too.

"Uh, more like  _when_ did she get here?" Hunk squeaked, jumping behind Pidge. "No time." She piped.

"We have to get Shiro back to the shack before the Garrison staff realise we were here." No one complained at her logic and everyone shuffled out of the room.

* * *

 

Y/n watched Keith and Shiro caught up outside as the bickering of Lance, Hunk and Pidge crowded her ears.

"This..." Keith motioned to the pinboard. "Is What I've been working on. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event." 

Pidge purked up. "What about that Voltron thing we heard on the alien radio chatter and from Shiro?" She suggested.

"Whatever it means, I should thank you for saving me. Lance right?" Shiro held out his hand to Lance. Pidge introduced herself and Hunk then Y/n stepped in.

"Look, introductions are over. And... I really want to join you guys." She began to sniff. "I really look up to you all... I'm still trying to process everything." Keith suddenly felt guilty for threatening her.

"We won't be able to come back for a while... I'll be able to help you!" She turned her head, looking them each in the eye in turn. She watched them look between each other. 

"One more isn't going to hurt us... right?" Pidge smiled. Everyone nodded and murmured hums of agreement. Y/n took a sigh of relief. 

"Hunk, can you take that Fraunhofer line from Pidge's bag and pass it to me please?" Hunk stiffened from the sudden outburst and handed her the piece of paper. "Oh, could you also start on that geiger counter?" Hunk smirked and nodded.

Y/n took the slip of paper and held it up to the picture of the mountains.


	2. Blue Lion

"So, where you come from, we are a series on a monthly subscription broadcast service... called netplix?" Pidge asked, trying to wrap her head around what she was told.

Y/n chuckled slightly. "It's netflix. You guys are actually really popular." Pidge hummed. 

"Hey guys! The geiger counter is ready." Hunk called out. 

* * *

"So these are the lion carvings." Lance held out his hand to the carved murals. Shiro turned to Y/n who smirked. 

"What do you say, Y/n? You're the best fit for this situation." Shiro placed his prosthetic arm on her shoulder. "Lance... this is all you." Y/n smiled.

"Alright!" He cheered.

 Everyone except Y/n screamed. The teen girl squealed with delight.  _I'm finally on a journey with my heroes!_

"Does... anyone else feel like the eyes are following them?" Lance asked, walking up to the barrier encased lion. "This something I need to do too?" The Cuban asked.

"Mhm.." Y/n hummed. "Just go ahead and knock." Lance did just that and bashed his knuckled against the barrier.

"Woah!" Hunk exclaimed. "Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" He moved his arms just like he did in the show, extending them out into the air above his head.

Y/n walked up to the lion. "Uh, Y/n are you sure that's safe?" Keith asked, Y/n chuckled, moving her h/c hair out of her face.

"If it was dangerous I wouldn't have lead you here." She smiled smugly, beckoning Lance to come over, causing the blue lion to lower it's head and open its mouth.

"It's safe. Lance, let's take this thing home." Y/n encouraged Lance and everyone else to board the mechanical animal, which they did. 

* * *

 

"Shiro, you're the boss, what do we do?" Lance glanced towards Shiro. After they talked it over for a little while Y/n noticed they glossed over her a little.

Granted she was never meant to be in the show so technically they were just following their lines, but somehow it still hurt. "What does Y/n have to say?" Keith placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled lightly in thanks.

"We let the Lion take us." Hunk began to panic. "Take us? Take us where? Is it going to eat us? Oh I just knew it wanted to eat us!" He began to tear up.

"Hunk, the lion is mechanical. It doesn't require sustenance." Pidge claimed. At that moment, a wormhole appeared. The sapphire swirl enticing the eyes of the others.

"That..." Y/n started. "Is where we need to go." Keith gave Y/n... The Look.

The look where they know you know too much, so much so that it is suspicious. "What?" Y/n asked, sensing the mullet's glare on the back of her head. "You say this place is important, Y/n?" Pidge asked.

Y/n gave a hearty chuckle. "More than you realise."

* * *

 

"Woah, this is where we need to be?" Pidge asked as Lance gently lowered the lion onto the ground, a large cloud of dust collecting st the foot of the lion.

"We need to go inside." Y/n takes the first step inside the castle. "Hello?" Hunk raised his voice.

They stopped at the foot of the staircase. " _Hold for identity scan..._ " the robotic voice commanded.

After the beam of light scanned them top to toe a corridor of the castle began to light up. "I guess we're going that way." Pidge bluntly commented.

Y/n lead the way, jogging at a slighlty faster pace to the pod room. "Are... are these guys dead?" Pidge shrugged as she tapped a button on the controller on the middle.

Allura fell into Lance's arms as she cried "Father!" 

"Who are you... where am I?" She questioned. 

"Princess. With me here are the future Paladins of Voltron.  We have come to help you. The blue lion is right outside." Y/n said, slowly and calmly, without trying to make her panic.

"What..?" She questioned herself. "How long has it been?"

"Ten thousand years, Princess." She held her hands to her mouth with tears gracing her tanned cheeks.

 "Princess, Zarkon is still alive. We need these five to pilot the lions." Y/n insisted. Allura took a deep breath and released Coran from his sleep.

"Enemy combatants!" He yelled, falling out of his chamber. "Coran," Allura whispered. 

"Princess..." Coran returned the look in his eye, as if to say,  _I'm glad I'm stuck with you_.

"But you're right." Allura turned to Y/n. "We need to assign lions. Allura moved to the command system at the centre of the bridge.

"Princess! A Galran ship has locked into us!" 

Allura took note of hurried the star map. "It's coordinates! The black lion is in the same place as the blue lion." Pidge deduced.

Coran mentioned her synapses and Allura pulled up the several different holographic forms of the lions.

"As you have found, the lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion." She started, "Together, they form something greater than science can explain."

"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." She took the holographic black lion and motioned it towards Shiro.

"The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion."

"The blue lion--" Lance was about to cut her off before Y/n stepped in herself.

"I'm, sorry, Lance, we don't have time." Lance understood and clicked his tongue and pointed his fingers as finger guns towards Y/n, who just chuckled and sighed.

"The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." Allura continued.

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion." She finished. 

Lance gave his arguments about his rivalry with Keith and in the background Allura told the team the difficulty with locating the red lion.

* * *

"Oh, Allura?" Y/n spoke up. "I came to this universe by one of your wormholes." She began, not bothering with the details as she knew Allura wouldn't understand. "Is it possible for you to open one to my home?"

"Oh? How come?" Coran asked, magically appearing from behind Y/n. Allura chuckled at the teen's shocked expression. "I think if we take a blood sample we can use it to determine the exact location that is your universe."

Y/n paled. "Blood test? Meaning needles?" Allura nodded.

"Is something wrong? Alteans are quite fond of needles." Allura said, motioning Coran to prepare for the blood test. "Yes! I'm not Altean and I'm terrified of needles!" She whimpered.

Just then, Keith walked through the door, apparently he had heard the commotion and thought he could be of some help.

"Just hold my hand and look away." He suggested, Y/n did that and took his hand in hers. Once it was done, Y/n thanked Keith and waited in the lounge for the blood test results to go through to the teleduv. 


	3. Homely Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make up names for the readers friends but you can use what ever names you wish. I'll just be referencing them as the names I give them for simplicity, instead of referring to them as the shortenings that always seem to worm their way into x readers.

"Y/n" Coran's voice echoed through the halls as he spoke through the speakers that ran throughout the castle. "The portal is ready." 

Y/n hopped up from her seat, waving at the yellow and green paladins that had joined her in the lounge. "See you in a bit guys!"

* * *

"So, Y/n, we can only hold this open for one of your earth hours. Only grab the things you need." Coran advised. Y/n nodded and prepared a bag for all of her items.

* * *

Y/n's POV

* * *

 I went through the portal and found myself in my living room. It's only been a few hours, yet it feels like forever. 

I remember that I only have an hour and I rush around the house collecting things that I need.

An hour later I see the portal beginning to close. "No!" I yell, rushing to get inside the only last connection to the world of Voltron. 

"Ahh!" I yelled, learning from Physical Education that screaming and yelling makes you better and faster.

"Y/n! Hurry!" A heard a voice call. Luckily, I made it back, the portal closing behind me. "Let's see what you got, eh?" Lance laughed.

"A knife?" Keith pulled the kitchen knife out of my bag that held everything I needed. "What do you need a knife for?"

 _Says the one who brought Krolia's mamorian blade._ I mentally chuckled and took the knife off of him and put it back in the bag.

"Bath sets... a spare set of clothes?" Lance said saltily, "We don't get a spare set of clothes!" 

"You will soon," I argued. He shrugged and handed me the clothes back. "Oo," he pulled out a picture frame. "Hey! Lance give that back!"

"Who are these people?" Lance studied the faces on the picture but before he could take in anything on the frame or anything about the picture, Keith took the picture out if his hands and gave it back to me.

"Thank you," Keith nodded, glaring at Lance. "Now that is sorted let's move on." Allura spoke.

"Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it." Shiro commanded.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, but Allura turned to me with a sad look on her face. "Unless I know what your physical strengths are I won't be able to know what you're best at." 

"Ah, I see." 

"Good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful." Coran smiled as the other four exclaimed their confusion.

"Y/n, any advice?" Shiro asked me. I moved some of my hair behind my ear. "Shiro, Pidge you guys should be fine, but Hunk, Lance, you will need to be careful." They nodded as they went through the portal.

* * *

 "Hey, Y/n." I looked up and saw Keith.

"Heya, Mullet." He furrowed his brows at the nickname as he sat down next to me, the bag at my feet. "You spend too much time with Lance."

"If it's okay to ask," Keith began. I took a deep breath and finished his sentence. "My picture." His eyes widened at my assumption of a guess. 

"N-No, actually I was going to ask, why do you want to help us so much? Physically, I mean." It was my turn to widened my eyes.

"Oh, umm... I guess I just want to be of help." I shrugged my shoulders. "To be honest I never gave it much thought."

Keith hummed. "Although, now you've brought it up," I chuckled at the not so subtle transition. "Why were you so determined to get it away from Lance?"

I sighed and reached into the bag and pulled out a picture frame. The frame was simplistic, no outstandish features or details. 

But the picture consisted of four people including myself. "This-" I pointed to the girl next to me. "Is my bestest friend ever, her name is Evie. We were basically sisters. We told each other everything."

"This-" my finger drifted time the boy with spiked hair behind Evie. "Is Harry. He was the life of our little group, there was always smiles when he walked into the room. Quite popular with the ladies as well. Why he joined our group is anybody's guess."

I took a deep breath before pointing to the boy that had the words  _R.I.P_ written in white sharpie with a hollow heart on each side. "This... was, Jacob. Harry's brother. He was quiet, but knew when to speak up or when someone was down. We always talked to him if we had something we really couldn't bare to share."

Keith saw my uneasiness and took my hand in his similar to before. "He was really good at keeping a secret. Over one weekend, he... killed himself. No note, no reason as to why he died. Harry, Evie and I decided that the last person Jacob talked to caused his death. It turned out to be me."

Tears spilled onto the framework of the picture. "Harry hated me, and Evie left along with him. Harry absolutely despised me. I... I killed his brother... I...." Keith tightened his grip on my hand, comforting me.

"I saw them around school a lot. They gave me the death glare. Even my parents blamed me for Jacob's death. So i stole one of my mum's credit cards and ran." I took one last deep breath and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." Keith started, I could tell he felt deeply guilty for making me remember all that.

"It's okay, I actually haven't told that story in a while. It's good to look back on the old times... when Jacob was still here." I smiled and then Lance barged through onto the bridge.

"Nuh-uh. No way. Not liking this whole Y/n with Keith thing." Lance projected. "Hey, now." I jokingly whined, "Keith was just making me feel better."

I looked around the room. "Hmm...."

"Something wrong?" Hunk asked.

I shook my head, "In the show, Shiro and Pidge were the first ones back. I wonder what's taking them this long?"


	4. First Battle

"Hey guys!' Pidge waved to the others in the room. "What took you so long, eh?" Lance smirked. "Y/n said that you guys finished first." 

"Lance. Small changes in the show won't hurt anything," I smiled, placing my hand on Pidge's shoulder. 

"Speaking of changes, I think you all need a change of clothes." Allura raised her voice but still somehow remained elegant. 

We all walked down to the room where the suits are held. They all stared in awe of the new colour-coordinated wardrobe. Hunk measured the width of his suit with the width of himself.

I gently tap him on the shoulder. "It'll fit." I smile. "You sure?" He asked uncertainty in his eyes.

"Now. Your bayards." Allura didn't miss a beat moving onto the next thing on the check list. "The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each paladin."

Hunk takes his bayard and it morphs into a large plasma machine gun, he groans at the weight of his but smiled at the weapon. Keith did the same, his turning to a white and red sword, he swung it around to get a feel for the weight. Lance chuckles, his forming his gun.

Pidge was last, she was forming her blade and swung it around, similar to the show i chuckled to myself about the events to come. "Aww you got a cute little bayard." Lance mocked, the youngest teen took her green weapon and thrust it into Lance's side. He screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor.

The both of us burst to laughter immediately. "Shiro, im afraid your bayard was lost along with his paladin." the princess apolgised. Then coran interrupted. "My calculations were off," his face full of regret "the galra fleet will be here in three days."

Yn smiled, it wasn't in pity but it wasn't in joy either. "Finger counting is more art than science," Coran wrapped an arm over the girl's shoulder.

"She gets it!" He laughed. He finished his laugh and Sendak forced a video transmission. "Princess Allura." He started. 

"This is Commander Sendak of the Galran Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate your lions. Turn them over to  _me_ or I will destroy your planet." He growled, ending the transmission.

Shiro began to tell them not to panic at which Hunk began to panic. "The scary alien thing is driving it's battle ship towards us!" He said, his breath shaking.

Pidge corrected them, "Technically only three working lions." Hunk sarcastically thanked her.

"Yn what do you say we do?" Yn tapped her chin trying to remember the series of events. 

"There's a particle barrier," She smiled, continuing on. "It won't last forever but it will buy us some time." 

Allura smiled. "That's right!" She rushed to the centre of the bridge. "You all can go to your rooms and prepare for battle." The princess turned to Yn.

"We only have five spare rooms, is there anyone in particular you want to share a room with?" She asked.

Yn gave it some thought. Allura would be the obvious choice but her room is extremely extravagant. It's not really something that she could handle.

Shiro would probably be next. His Space Dad qualities have proven he'd be super respectful of her and her boundaries. But since Adam wouldn't be around to greet him home in a few years time, she didn't really want to accidentally spill how he won't be there.

Keith or Hunk would tie for choice after Shiro. They'd both be blushing messes if Y/n even suggested that she room with them. They needed to release the universe from Zarkon's rule, she didn't want to break anyone. Which left Pidge.

He is a she so there wouldn't be any confusion or awkwardness in that sense, plus, Y/n can see herself becoming great friends with Pidge. "I'll room with Pidge, if he'll have me." she concluded. Pidge shrugged her shoulders and agreed claiming 'yeah it'll be cool to learn about how she got over here'. 

A few gender confusions happened, which was clearly to be expected, the only people who knew of Pidge's true gender at this point was Yn and Pidge herself. "Well then, now that's settled, you'd best prepare on getting ready to fight. Sendak is ready to kill for the galra and at your current state it won't be difficult for him to gain a victory." Allura warned, albeit a bit harshly.

* * *

Lackluster training sessions came and went. Sendak and his fleet were here in the exact formation that appeared in the show, it seems its mostly up to Yn. She didn't mind, not in the slightest, if she can be of help and make Jacob proud then so be it. "Are you ready, Paladins?" Coran asked, cheerily.

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Lance joked, trying but failing to lighten the mood. They all shouted 'yeah!' and followed Shiro's and Yn's command.

* * *

"Sire, I've sensed someone not of this universe. They seem to be aiding Voltron foresee our attacks. What would you like me to do?"

"Bring them in. Alive. They will tell us all that they know, one way or another."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my few more planned out fics, im excited for this one I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out.
> 
> I hope you are as excited as I am for this


End file.
